


Just Passing By

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Assumed Relationship, Assumptions, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drawings, Embarrassment, Episode: s01e02 The End of the World, F/M, First Dates, Getting to Know Each Other, Gift Art, Wholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nine and Rose come back from the year 5 Billion, The Doctor has no money, so Rose takes them to lunch. When an observant consulting detective brushes past them, what assessment will he make?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Passing By

 

 

“I’m a Time Lord,” The Doctor said quietly. “The last of the Time Lords. They’re all gone; I’m the only survivor. I’m left traveling on my own because there’s no one else.”

Sadness shouldn’t belong in those pale blue eyes, Rose decided immediately, piping up hopefully, “There’s me.”

“You’ve seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?”

Rose paused to think about it. “I don’t know. I want...” All at once a very distracting smell caught her attention. “Do you smell chips?” she blurted out.

The Doctor was starting to smile as he confirmed, “Yeh.”

“I want chips,” Rose declared, returning the smile.

“Me too.”

“Right then, before you get me back in that box,” Rose began, indirectly answering his earlier question, “chips it is, and you can pay.”

The Doctor shrugged cheerfully. “No money.”

“What sort of date are you?” Rose teased, trying not to draw attention to the way she flushed at her own words. “Come on then, tightwad. Chips are on me. We've only got five billion years 'til the shops close.”

Arm in arm they wove their way into the crowd of people, heading steadily for the tantalizing smell that promised their next meal. A date, Rose thought excitedly as they walked. She was on a _date_ with an alien. A Time Lord. The very last of them...The Doctor. If this turned out being the first date of many, she might be able to get a real name out of him—

A surprised grunt from The Doctor cut into her thoughts. “Oh, sorry,” he apologized to the man he’d bumped.

The dark-haired stranger gave The Doctor a glance that was oddly intent. He nodded briskly in answer to The Doctor’s apology, flipped up the collar of his blue coat and muttered just loud enough for both The Doctor and Rose to hear:

“Couple.”

Then he was off, his coat flowing out behind him almost like an opera cape.

The Doctor and Rose turned in sync, staring after him with gaping mouths. Then they glanced at each other and flushed, trying to speak at once.

“I had no idea he was going to—”

“Maybe we shouldn’t have been holding hands—”

“I didn’t even known that was how it looked—”

“Well...” The Doctor hesitated, making whatever Rose was going to say fade out of her mind. “Well...Rose...” The Doctor raised his eyebrows slightly and Rose clenched her teeth, smacking his arm.

“Shut up or I won’t get you chips.”

That sealed the deal.


End file.
